Go To Him
by IStillThinkImHuman
Summary: Severus finds out that Lily doesn't love him as much as he loves her, and he makes on of the hardest decision in his life. Inspired by the song Go To Him by The Beatles. Severus/Lily, implied James/Lily. Just a short little one-shot.


**A/N: This is my first HP fanfic and it is written for S****tupefy-my-senses****'****iTunes Shuffle Challenge****. My song was ****Go To Him ****by ****The Beatles ****and my character is Severus Snape.**

**Summary: Severus finds out that Lily doesn't love him as much as he loves her, and he makes on of the hardest decision in his life. Inspired by the song ****Go To Him ****by ****The Beatles****. Severus/Lily, implied James/Lily. Just a short little one-shot.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**_

"Hello, Severus. Sorry that I'm late; Professor McGonagall kept me after class." Lily flounced into the Room of Requirement, her long fiery red hair waving out softly behind her. She gave Severus a quick kiss before curling up beside him and laying her head on his shoulder.

The room was currently a cozy little sitting room with warm red walls trimmed in gold, which was much to Severus' distaste, but Lily had insisted on having them this color. There was a small fireplace on the center right wall with a long black cushiony couch, that of which the two were currently occupying, across from it. In between the two objects was a low rectangular coffee table made out of mahogany wood.

"Is that right?" Severus asked coldly. He reached over and placed his book on the table before leaning back and putting his arm around Lily's shoulders. "Because I know for a _fact_that you just had Herbology." He emphasized this by pulling several leafs out of her hair. "Tell me, Lily, does Professor McGonagall teach Herbology?"

"Well, uh, no. You see, she – McGonagall, that is – caught me on my way here and talked to me. Err, yes, that's what she did." Lily started off uncertainly and ended in a murmur. Her face flushed red and she hoped Severus hadn't noticed.

"Oh, stop lying, Lily." Severus suddenly yelled, jumping up and causing Lily to fall over on the couch, staring up at him with shocked eyes. "I saw you with _him_."

Even without saying his name Lily knew who Severus was referring to. "Severus, I don't understand. I mean, James and I are just friends." Lily tried to explain, although she knew she really couldn't.

"_Don't _give me that," Severus told her. "I see the way you look at him like he's the only one in the world; like he can make all your problems just disappear; like everything will be okay if you can just spend one small little moment with him. It's the way I look at _you. _The same way I wish you'd look at me…" His voice had started off hard but had gradually moved on to a soft whisper.

Lily's heart broke a thousand times while listening to Severus speak, and a thousand more times as she realized she could not say anything to comfort him, because he was speaking the truth.

"The way your face lights up when he's near." Severus continued, "Like the only thing you care about and ever will care about is that _stupid _James Potter." He spat out the name like poison had touched his tongue.

"Hey!" Lily said indignantly, getting up from her position sprawled across the couch "Now, that is unfair and untrue, Severus. You _know _I love you. It's just… It's just that I love James more." She was desperate to make him understand.

Severus sighed deeply. He knew he was about to make one of the hardest and most unSlytherin decisions of his life. "Go to him," he finally whispered.

"W-What?" Lily stuttered.

"You heard me, Lily. Go to James." He sighed again, this time more tiredly, as if he was under a lot of stress. "You'll be happier with him."

Lily stared at him disbelievingly. Finally, she managed to utter out three simple words. "Thank you, Severus." And then she was gone.

A lot of emotions flooded through Severus as he watched her go**. **_Longing, _for what he knew he'd never truly have. _Pain_, for letting go of one of the best things in his life. _Disgust, _at himself for doing something so completely Gryffindor-ish. But, most of all, the emotion that weighed out all the others; _Love, because_ he knew he'd never get over Lily. He'd probably never be able to even _look _at her without feeling a pang of sadness in his chest, but he would always love her.

"_Always."_

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to Colorful Soul for Beta-ing (I don't think that's the right word but still)**

**Please review!**


End file.
